Los 70 Juegos del Hambre
by JimeSnape
Summary: Clarie vive con su hermano en el distrito 4.Han perdido a sus padres y ambos ruegan que Clarie no salga elegida en la Cosecha...pero algo extraño ocurrirá.


1

Las gotas de lluvia empañaban la ventana, afuera solo se veía la silueta borrosa del jardín de mi casa.

En el Distrito 4 no llueve casi nunca, normalmente los días son soleados y alegres. Pero hoy es diferente.

No he podido ir a vender pescados, porque los pescadores no salieron hoy. Quiero pescar hace muchos años; pero no me permiten hacerlo porque soy una mujer, aquí tienen la ley de que solo los varones pueden pescar.

-Clarie vamos, deja de soñar despierta y ayúdame con esto-dijo Liam, mi hermano de 22 años.

Corrí a la entrada y le recibí el saco de peces que tenía en la mano.

-Pero…hoy es día de tormenta…se suponía que te ibas a quedar en casa, Liam-le reproché poniendo los peces en un balde y comenzando a limpiarlos.

-¿Y qué? ¿Quedarnos sin comer, Clarie? Además yo era el único en los botes, solo he podido pescar esto, porque el mar está intranquilo y los peces se han ido más al fondo de lo normal.

Mi hermano es lo más parecido a una imagen paterna que tengo, pues mis padres murieron hace 7 años y él y yo nos quedamos solos… hizo de todo para que no me mandaran a un orfanato y se lo coincidieron con la condición de que le diera todos los días 7 peces a los Agentes de la Paz. En los últimos años nos hemos estado dividiendo el trabajo duro: yo cocino para nosotros, vendo los pescados en el mercado y él pesca. Así de fácil.

Pero ha habido días en los que Liam ha caído enfermo de gravedad, o se había roto huesos y los Agentes de la Paz nos dijeron que si no les entregábamos un día los 7 peces, al día siguiente teníamos que entregarles el triple …Me ofrecí voluntaria para pescar, pero cuando Liam cayó con fiebre en cama ( no le permití salir aunque él insistía) me fui hasta la playa con su red y su tridente…está de más decir que se rieron de mí y me botaron a patadas de la playa Las mujeres no pescan-me dijo el estúpido de Berny, su compañero de bote-son demasiado débiles y tontas

Le respondí que yo tenía más cerebro que todos ellos juntos…y me gané un buen trago de agua de mar.

Con mis 15 años tengo muchas experiencias malas, cómo la vez que engañé a un cliente, dándole un pescado podrido y él me dio una buena acusada con los agentes de la paz. Liam tuvo que pasar un día completo pescando para reponer (y pagar 40 peces) la estupidez que yo había cometido.

-Clarie, déjalo-susurró-yo lo hago

En vez de limpiar el pescado lo he cortado en trocitos, no sé dónde tengo la cabeza hoy.

Tres golpes sordos en la puerta me avisaron que los Agentes de la Paz estaban reclamando su pescado.

Les abrí con fastidio.

-Hola, bonita-me dijo uno cogiéndome de la mandíbula y abrazándome por la cintura-¿Cuántos peces hacen falta para que me des un beso?

Quise zafarme, con mucho asco Piensa en que se largaran pronto, Clarie-pensé apretando los dientes, aguantando darles un buen bofetón-Solo quieren pescado, se los daré y se largarán

-¡Eh, Déjala en paz!-gritó Liam de mal humor, envolviendo los pescados en papel periódico y metiéndolos en una bolsa-Tomen su pescado y váyanse de mi casa.

Uno de los Agentes recibió la bolsa y le puso la mano en el hombro al otro.

-Vámonos, Francis

Al parecer, Francis estaba jugando, porque me soltó y me guiñó el ojo.

-Nos vemos mañana.

Se cerró la puerta.

-¡Ah! ¡Por poco le saco todos los dientes!-rugí, enfadada-Si mañana vuelve a hacer lo mismo le parto la cara.

-Vamos Clarie, Francis sólo estaba jugando. No le interesan las chiquillas de 15 años.

Me limpié el mentón con una toalla vieja y salí al jardín.

A pesar de que no es la función del Distrito 4, yo siembro vegetales cómo la lechuga, la zanahoria, el tomate, los ajos y los pepinos.

Claro que el pequeño huerto está escondido. Se ubica justamente atrás de nuestra casa, ahí hay un pozo viejo, he colocado paja alrededor para que piensen que es el suelo, pero abajo está el pequeño huerto.

Levanté la paja y saque una zanahoria y tres hojas de lechuga.

Media hora después Liam y yo comíamos pescado al vapor con quiso de zanahoria y lechuga

-Liam-dije-¿Crees que si mamá y papá siguieran vivos…tendríamos una vida mejor?

Su bocado se quedó a medio camino, dejó el tenedor a un lado y me miró.

-¿Es que crees que te doy tan mala vida?-preguntó

-¡No!-me apresuré a decir-Lo que pasa es que…los echo de menos mucho

Los ojos color azul marino de mi hermano parecieron llenarse de lágrimas, pero solo por un momento, ya que guardó la compostura y se limpió los ojos con el antebrazo. Nunca lo he visto llorar

Recogió nuestros platos, los llevó al fregadero y se puso a fregarlos.

-Vete a la cama, mañana hay mucho que hacer-masculló de mal humor.

Suspiré; no le gustaba hablar de nuestros padres.

Pero le hice caso; mi cama consistía en un sofá plano en el que habíamos puesto unas mantas así que me acosté.

No tenía sueño y me puse a recordar todo lo que había hecho en el día: Había preparado el desayuno, arreglado la casa y hecho la cena. Pero enserio quería ayudar a mi hermano con la pesca. Podría coger una camisa suya, ponerme un sombrero de paja, recogerme el pelo y coger una red e ir a la playa.

Pero eso era demasiado descabellado, incluso para mí

Los rayos del sol iluminan toda la casa, cuando abro los ojos descubrí que Liam estaba limpiando pescado fresco

-¡Eh, puedo hacerlo yo!-gruñí, levantándome de la cama

-Buenos días a ti también, hermanita-ríe Liam

-Oye…un minuto…tu deberías estar en el mar ahora-le reprocho mientras lleno un vaso con agua.

-Por si no lo recuerdas, Clarie, en el día de la Cosecha nadie puede trabajar.

La jarra de metal se me cae de golpe y provoca un fuerte estruendo. ¡¿Cómo he podido olvidar la cosecha?!

Cerré los ojos y traté de calmarme.

-No te eligieran, Clarie-dijo Liam dándome un apretón de manos para calmarme-Tu nombre solamente esta cuatro veces. Sería imposible que te elijan.

Respiré hondo y me esforcé en sonreírle, hoy nada podría salir mal.

Siete horas después estaba irreconocible. Me había puesto un vestido amarillo muy bonito y mi cabello rubio estaba suelto y me caía por la espalda. Liam lucía una camisa y unos pantalones gastados.

Fuimos caminando hasta la plaza, bromeando sobre Greace, la mujer del Capitolio que hace el sorteo de los tributos.

Pero cuando llegamos ahí y pude ver las cámaras del Capitolio me entró el pánico.

-Liam, yo… ¿Y si me eligen? ¿Qué pasará?..Yo…-tartamudeé, pero mi hermano me dio un abrazo

-Todo estará bien, pulguita-aseguró y yo me sonrojé, pues así recuerdo que papá me llamaba cuando era pequeña.

Me dio un último abrazo y fue a reunirse con los hombres mayores.

Caminé hasta la mitad de la plaza, donde me registraron, y me puse al lado de las chicas de 15 años.

-¿Nerviosa?-preguntó Arleen, una conocida que va conmigo al colegio. En ese momento tenía una sonrisa de seguridad

-Algo-respondo con voz ahogada, pues Greace había llegado al micrófono, junto a las urnas

-Bienvenidos a un año más en la cosecha-dijo en su cantarín acento Capitolense-Como saben, tenemos que elegir a un varón y una mujer…Señor Odair, llega tarde-añade al ver a el mentor de el Distrito 4 llegar sonriendo a todos y subirse a el escenario.

-Como decía-prosiguió Greace-Primero las damas

Metió la mano en la gran urna circular y pasó la mano entre los papeles como una serpiente.

Se detuvo en un papel y lo sacó, pero por casualidad se llevó otro papel consigo. Soltó el segundo papel que cayó al suelo y abrió el primero

Que no sea yo, que no sea yo -suplico en mi mente

-Arleen Sean-proclama Greace.

Me dio un vuelco al corazón mientras Arleen soltó un grito ahogado y salió a reunirse al escenario con Greace. Sentí mucha pena por Arleen, pero un tremendo alivio de que no sea yo a la vez

Tu vas a ganar-le susurré cuando pasaba a mi lado.

-Y ahora al varón-musitó Greace y vuelve a meter la mano en otra urna.

-George Cleamord-anunció leyendo la tarjetita, mientras un joven de por lo menos 16 años subió al escenario. Tenía los ojos verdes, y parecía muy asustado.-Le presento a los tributos del Distrito 4 que los representaran este año.

Y dicho esto les dio un empujoncito a los dos tributos y se metieron todos al Edificio de Justicia.

Se acabó la cosecha, di un suspiro y los agentes de la paz dejaron que nos vayamos a nuestras casas.

Llegué al centro de la plaza y esperé a mi hermano.

Se escucharon grititos dentro de el Edificio y me pregunté qué estaba pasando.

Al mismo tiempo que Liam llegó y avanzó hacia mí, unos agentes de la paz me sostuvieron de los brazos y me arrastran hacia el Edificio de Justicia.

-¡Déjenla! ¡Déjenla, maldita sea!-gritó Liam, tratando de sacarme de los brazos de los agentes.

Yo también traté de liberarme, pero ellos nos hicieron caso omiso.

-¡Clarie!-gritó Liam con el rostro congestionado por la preocupación

Lo último que vi fueron los ojos color verde mar de mi hermano, antes de que llegara un agente con una jeringa, me la inyectó y me desmayé al instante.

Hola personiallas :P soy nueva en escribia en es un fic sobre los Juegos del Hambre N°70 Espero que les guste c: Dejenme sus opiniones o comentarios…o como se diga aquí

~JimeSnape


End file.
